


夜袭

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 光奥尔，题目说明内容
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	夜袭

奥尔什方是被吻醒的。  
此刻的巨龙首营地悄无声息，这位不速之客不知何时闯入了指挥官的房间。带着寒气的躯体隔着一层被子压到了指挥官身上，激烈地掠夺指挥官的气息。奥尔什方太累了，持续一整个白天的演习消磨了他的警惕心，等他勉强睁开眼睛时，那位入侵者已经开始品尝他的唇舌，温热的鼻息打在他的脸上。奥尔什方睡眼惺忪地推拒了几下，可入侵者非但没放过他，还变本加厉地按住了他的肩膀，把头埋进他的颈间，用鼻梁蹭着他的耳朵。熟悉的嗓音从他的枕边传来：“奥尔什方，我好想你。”  
  
奥尔什方已经一周没见过他的恋人了。风里来雨里去的大英雄忙着拯救世界，断不可能像热恋期的普通人一样天天陪在他身边。但大英雄还是向他许下承诺，每周都会回到他身边至少一晚。人族青年伏在他的胸口，像是累极了的样子，一边在他耳旁道歉自己回来的这样晚，一边把铠甲里穿的皮衣扯掉，随手扔到地上，只剩一件贴身的背心。  
“本来打算在太阳落山前回来的，结果在路上耽搁了，没想到耽误了这么久，抱歉没赶上和你一起吃晚饭。”光之战士翻了个身，钻进指挥官的被窝。  
“没关系的，挚友，能够和你一起休息一晚我也很高兴了。”奥尔什方环住光之战士在他颈间作乱的脑袋，重新合上眼睛。光之战士的头发上还带着雪花的凉气，可亲吻却是滚烫的，仿佛是要把这一周落下的热情全都补回来，冰凉的手解开奥尔什方的衣扣，贴上他的腰。  
奥尔什方骤然清醒过来。他试图抓住光之战士的手，却反被光压在了床上，双手按在他形状漂亮的肌肉上，亲吻也逐渐变成啃咬，在他的胸肌上留下了一个牙印。  
“等一下......挚友，现在已经很晚了，要不还是，啊！”他试图掐灭光之战士的危险想法。可光之战士完全没有理会他的劝阻，把手伸进了他的裤子，故意用无辜的语气说：“可我们都一周没见面了。”  
“但是我明天还要早起，明天就是军演的最后一天了，能不能先......”  
“我会速战速决。”光之战士此刻无比坚定。   
  
多亏了房间里没有开灯，不然光之战士现在就会发现奥尔什方的脸红得吓人。奥尔什方手忙脚乱地推拒恋人的亲吻和摸上他阴茎的手，嘟囔着些不着调的理由请求光先停一下。一周没见到恋人，他并非不想和光好好温存，可他现在有不能让光之战士发现的秘密。  
“等一下，挚友！至少让我去准备一下......”奥尔什方抓着光之战士毛茸茸的短发往后拉，可这非但没有成功阻止光之战士，反而还被他抓住了防御的空档扯下了裤子。光之战士熟练又快速地从床头柜里摸出一小瓶丁香油，用牙咬开瓶塞，倒在自己手心，向奥尔什方身后探去。  
“唔？”让他意外的是，一周没见的恋人的身体像是刚被使用过一样，穴口还是软的，内里温顺地吸吮他的手指，仿佛能揉出水来。光之战士愣了一下，随即想起了什么，闷笑着问精灵：“我送你的那个，你用了啊？”  
“别问了.......”奥尔什方用胳膊挡住发烫的脸。光之战士上次跟他见面的时候为他带回来了一个礼物，一个由帝国制橡胶包裹、水晶内核的小玩具。奥尔什方本想拒绝光之战士的“好意”，可光之战士还是把它放进了奥尔什方的床头柜，连同一瓶崭新的丁香油一起。  
看他的反应，光之战士就知道自己猜对了，他伸手向奥尔什方的枕头底下摸去，果不其然摸到了那个小礼物。正当他准备把它从枕头下摸出来时，奥尔什方突然抓住了他的胳膊，蓝灰色的眼睛死死地盯着他，借着那点微弱的月光，光之战士都能看到他通红的耳朵尖。光之战士知道自己如果现在把枕头底下的东西抽出来，奥尔什方大概一整天都会害羞得不愿意看他的脸了，便做了个投降的手势：“我什么都没找到。”说着把手从枕头下抽了出来。  
奥尔什方长舒一口气，松开了光之战士的手腕，却被抓住空档掀翻在了床上，直到这时，奥尔什方才注意到光之战士胯间那危险的硬度已经抵在了他的大腿上。  
“指挥官大人等不及我回来满足你了吗？”光之战士凑上去在他的下巴上亲了一下，没等奥尔什方回答，便直接分开奥尔什方的腿按了按那个已经足够柔软地穴口，操了进去。  
冰冷的道具再怎么说也比不上恋人火热的身体，奥尔什方差点克制不住地呻吟出来。被道具开拓过的穴肉比平时柔软很多，光之战士抓着奥尔什方的胯压向自己，硬挺的阴茎刮过柔嫩的肠道，直至顶到最深处。  
没有像往常一样停下来给奥尔什方适应，光之战士在全部没入后立刻开始小幅度的抽插。有了睡前的铺垫，奥尔什方体内比平时更加柔软湿润，顺服地包裹着他，让他忍不住想顶进更深的地方。  
“挚友，请慢一点，哈啊......”奥尔什方一手抓着光埋进他胸口的脑袋，一手捂住嘴，在承受潮水般涌来的快感的同时尽可能地克制音量。可身上的人不这么想，光无视了他的求饶，有节奏地顶着奥尔什方体内最敏感的一点，舌尖在他的乳首打转，偶尔用力顶撞深处，逼着奥尔什方发出更多甜美的呻吟。  
“你今天是不是有点太兴奋了？”光之战士放慢了进攻的速度，抬起头来观察恋人的反应。奥尔什方呼吸急促，脸颊泛着与刚才不一样的潮红，颤抖着发出似乎马上就要哭出来的泣音，听到光之战士调侃一般的关心不住地摇头，却连一句完整的反驳都说不出口。  
光之战士看他这副可怜的样子便不再逗他，直起身子抽出埋在他体内的性器，拍拍奥尔什方的屁股示意他趴下。奥尔什方被他粗犷的动作刺激得弓起腰，呜咽一声，缓了一会儿才在光之战士的引导下翻过身去趴好。光之战士亲亲他的长耳朵作为奖励，随后便按住他的腰一顶到底。  
奥尔什方发出无法抑制的呻吟。太深了，这个姿势让光之战士进入到了前所未有的深度，他颤抖地抓着床单，试图向爬一点以脱离这种被过分入侵的恐惧，却被光之战士牢牢抓住，一把拖了回来。  
“啊啊！”奥尔什方仰起头，生理性的眼泪打在枕头上，发出窒息般的惊喘。光之战士一手托着他因过量快感而痉挛的小腹，一手握住他硬地滴水的性器，每一下都抽出一半再凶狠地撞击回最深处，龟头反复磨过肠道里最敏感的那一点。奥尔什方被顶地双眼翻白，带着哭腔祈求恋人轻一点，却没有向平日那样换来温柔的亲吻，而是收获了两下抵着敏感点的顶弄。光之战士咬着牙在越来越紧的穴肉里做最后的冲刺，快感激得他头皮发麻，他忍不住咬住了奥尔什方颤抖的肩膀，和奥尔什方一起达到顶峰，将精液灌进最深处。  
  
“啊......”房间里的灯终于被打开，奥尔什方再也没法藏住他发红的眼角。他现在累得连一根手指都懒得动，躺在床上任由光之战士为他清理身体。他的恋人仔细的清理干净他腿间的精液，然后重新钻进他的被窝亲吻他的嘴唇和额头，完全不似刚才强势的模样。  
  
奥尔什方迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛。  


**Author's Note:**

> 我终于找到了新的魔法了！可以在ao3同步更新了  
> 这篇是之前和蛇切太太的交易，在这儿存个档


End file.
